I Love You
by ranDUMM
Summary: I Love You Ron!" "Goodnight Hermione. What? Want me to escort you home?” “No.” sighed Hermione. She turned around and vanished, but before she vanished, Ron caught a tear falling from her eye. FLUFFY RON & HERMIONE ONE SHOT. DH compliant.


**A/N. Hey everyone! This is my fourth story so far! I've become a kind of Ron Hermione Maniac, so this story is a fluffy Ron Hermione drama one shot.**

**Summary: I Love You Ron!" "Goodnight Hermione. What? Want me to escort you home?" "No." sighed Hermione. She turned around and vanished, but before she vanished, Ron caught a tear falling from her eye. FLUFFY RON & HERMIONE ONE SHOT. DH compliant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hermione, Ron, Ginny or Harry. I only own Le Fountain and the plot.**

**Happy reading )**

"Hermione, you look stunning!" said Ron. He had been waiting outside Le Fountain; the newest magical restaurant in London. Ron was meeting Hermione, and they were supposed to spend the evening together. He was all set to pick her up from the flat she and Ginny were sharing, however both Ginny and Hermione had both told him sternly not to bother. Ron had been waiting for a little over two minutes, when Hermione apparated into the Restaurant's foyer.

"Thank you, kind sir! You look pretty spiffing as well, if I do say so myself!" replied Hermione grinning. Ron pulled her in, and they shared a passionate kiss for a few seconds, before Hermione pulled away softly.

"How about we start eating Ronald? This tight dress doesn't stop me from being hungry you know!" she joked. Laughing, they went up to the maitre'd standing at the doors to the restaurant.

I have reservations under Weasley for 7:30?" enquired Ron. The maitre'd tapped his wand on the page.

"Yes. Room 3, table 4, couple table. Booked for 2 hours." Said the maitre'd in a would-be elegant voice. Ron thanked him, and they went inside. They went to the doors with a huge number 3 above them, and settled themselves at Table 4. Hermione immediately picked up the menu and perused it. Grinning, Ron did the same.

After a few minutes, once Ron and Hermione had chosen each what they wanted, Hermione said to the plate, "Chicken Caesar Salad, and Steak and Kidney Pie!". The food immediately showed up on the big plate in the middle.

Ron and Hermione busied themselves eating for a while. Ron casually commented on Hermione's clothes.

"You're dressed really fancily for the occasion!" Hermione's cheery mood immediately evaporated.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she questioned icily.

"Nothing! Just saying that you went all out, that's all!" There was silence for a few minutes, as they quietly at, and then finally Hermione spoke.

"So you don't like it?" she asked in a small voice.

"Oh Hermione! You look absolutely gorgeous, honestly! Ask any guy! Actually, don't," added Ron hastily. "The Point is, that you look absolutely gorgeous with all those layers of stuff!"

"Stuff? STUFF?" she squealed.

"Make-up! Clothes! Shoes! Erm… accessories! All of those and everything else as well!" he said desperately.

"So you don't like it!" she whispered, before breaking out into hysterical sobs.

"Oh Bay! I do like! I was just saying that you really went all out! You didn't have to do that for me!" he said while holding her hands over the table. However, at his last words, she withdrew her hands.

"Ex_cuse me? _I didn't have to? I spent 2 hours getting ready for you, you know!"

"Two hours? For me? Hermione, I really appreciate this, but I honestly couldn't have cared less if you wore your pyjamas here!"

"What?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I came here to spend time with you! I don't really give a damn about how you look; I think you're absolutely beautiful anyways!"

"…Oh."

"Are you comfortable like that?"

"S-Sorry? I don't get you…"

"In those clothes! And your hair all pinned up! And all that make-up!"

"I- no. I suppose I'm not exactly 100 comfortable with what I'm wearing. I mean, the dress is okay, but the hair? And the make-up?"

"Exactly!" laughed Ron. "Hermione, you go to the toilets and make yourself as comfortable as possible! I like you just the way you are!"

"You like me?" whispered Hermione, shocked.

"Of course I like you! You're my best friend and girlfriend! How could I not like you?!" Ron replied, frowning.

"Ok," said Hermione, sighing. "I'm going to go and fix myself up."

"Yes, you do that! If I know you well enough, you probably have a lip gloss and brush or whatever girly stuff you have in there for 'precautionary reasons' in your bag. Go on!" he chortled.

"Shut your mouth mister!" she scowled, and then walked away.

A little over fifteen minutes later, she came back.

"Much, much better!" he grinned. Instead of her sleek shiny hair pinned back, her hair was in two once again bushy plaits. All her make-up was washed off. She was only wearing a touch of mascara and eyeliner, and a smudge of clear gloss.

"Thanks for that Ron." Said Hermione, smiling. The rest of the night passed amiably, with no hitches. With 9:30 coming close, they went back to the foyer. They kissed for several minutes, before Ron pulled away.

"Love you Ron!" grinned Hermione.

"Goodnight Hermione!" Hermione stared at Ron for a little bit.

"What?" grinned Ron. "Want me to escort you home?"

"No." sighed Hermione. She turned around and vanished, but before she vanished, Ron caught a tear falling from her eye.

_Crap!_ He thought_. If she's crying, then I should probably wait until the morning to see what's wrong. But if I went, and she wasn't crying, then she'll blow up at me._

He turned on the spot and vanished.

As soon as he got to the apartment that he and Harry were sharing, he went straight to Harry's room, and sat on the bed.

"Hey mate! How was it?" grinned Harry.

"Bad. She cried halfway through about me not liking how she was dressed. She was fully dressed up! It was so unlike Hermione Said she spent two hours getting ready! And then at the end, before she apparated back, she was all upset! I just said goodnight, and she started crying! I don't know what I did!" complained Ron.

"What? How did you say goodbye?" asked Harry, switching the Wizarding Wireless off.

"I told you already. We kissed, then she said I Love You, and I said good night!"

"Wait, you didn't say I Love You?"

"Erm no? I've never said it before; don't know why I should start now!"

_"You've never told her you loved her?"_

"No! I don't need to tell her! She knows already."

"Mate! Girls like to be told that they're loved! That's why she was acting like that! She was trying to figure out if you loved her!"

"Damn."

"There's your problem! Just go to her tomorrow morning, and talk to her; she'll listen to you!" assured Harry.

"You think so?"

"I know so, because she loves you." said Harry simply.

Ron smiled.

The next morning, Ron went to the flat Ginny and Hermione shared. Ginny answered the door.

"Ron! Hi there! Come in, come in!" said Ginny warmly. "Hermione! It's Ron!" called Ginny. There was a squeak from the living room. Once Ginny and Ron got there, Hermione was at the door to the kitchen.

Ron looked her over. She was in a bad state. Her was all matted and tangled, and she had a blanket wrapped around her. Her face was completely make-up free, however it was all blotchy, and it had tear stains all down it.

Ron turned and gave Ginny and brother-sister look, which clearly told her that he wanted to be alone with Hermione.

"I'll be in the kitchen fixing us something to eat. You two chat!" she gave Ron a meaningful look, and disappeared into the kitchen. Slowly Hermione made her way dejectedly to the sofa, and Ron sat next to her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" asked Ron quietly. Hermione stared in front of her resolutely. "Hermione…" but whatever Ron said next was drowned out by Hermione's wail, and renewed sobs.

"Ron! I-I-I'm fine! I j-j-just had a b-bad d-d-dream!" sobbed Hermione.

Well it must've been bad if you're this upset about it! Come on, I love you Hermione! You can tell me!" said Ron, as she cried into his shoulder.

"You-you love me?" whispered Hermione, bringing her face up. _Aha! That __**is**__ the reason!_

"Oh baby! Of course I Love You! I may have never told you, but I Love You so damn much! You are the most beautiful person I've ever met, and I will never, ever let you go!" said Ron quietly. Hermione stared up at him for a few minutes, and then sighed.

"I only dressed like that yesterday to impress you. I didn't think you loved me, and well, I wanted that so badly. I got so upset when you said you liked me that way. Not loved, liked.

"Then, when I left, I said I Love You, and you only said goodnight back! That's when I really came to the conclusion that you really didn't love me!

"Last night, I had a dream. Well, actually it was a nightmare. I… dreamed that you and Lavender were at the restaurant. I came in. You told her that your fling was here. You both laughed. Then she said I Love You. And… and you said it back!

"Then we were at Hogwarts, and you and I were kissing.

"Then you pulled away, and changed into Lavender. She said that you truly loved her! She said, how can someone like y-you, love s-someone l-like m-me!" At this point she broke down completely again.

"Oh baby! I Love you and only you! You're on a fling; you are the real thing sweet heart! I may not say it a lot, but I love you with all my heart and more! Lavender was a one off like Krum! I will never, I repeat, never get together with her again. I love you sweetheart! Not Lavender, you!" said Ron while hugging Hermione. She pulled away.

"Promise? Promise that you love me?" asked Hermione.

"I promise baby! I promise that I will love you for ever." whispered Ron, before pulling her in and kissing her. They kissed for several minutes before pulling away.

"I Love You Ron," whispered Hermione.

"I Love You too, baby, I Love You too." whispered Ron. The two chatted for a few minutes, before Ginny came in with a tray laden with cakes. She stopped.

"How did you cheer her up like that? I've been trying for over two hours and nothing! I leave you two alone for ten minutes and look at her! How the hell do you do it??" she exclaimed.

"Magic, sis. Magic!" Ron said, grinning, and he stood up.

"Ron seriously!" grinned Ginny.

"Honestly? I just told her I loved her. I'll be seeing you too later!" said Ron, taking a cake, and walking out. Hermione stared after him, smiling dreamily.

"I Love Ron so, so much!" and with that, she burst into tears again.

"What the! Hermione, don't cry! I… wait! I Love You?"

**A/N. Hehehe :D There we go. The stories finished! **

**While you are on this page, please go to my page, and read all the other stories I've written. There are two other one-shots, and a chapter story that I have to get around ton updating.**

**But before you leave this page, please click the pruple button below. Flames, criticism, compliments, advice. I'm up for anything. There really isn't a sequal or another chapter, but if you want, I can look into doing that ;)**

**Thanks heaps,** **rannDUMM.**


End file.
